High on Meteor Cookies
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Done in the spirit of the TTG cartoon: Cyborg, Beast Boy and Pluto go camping out in the desert to watch a meteor shower. However, a batch of cookies are going to make this excursion extra trippy for them. Oh, and Shadowcobra gets to watch as thing spiral out of control. PS: I do not consider drug abuse funny. It can be harmful. However, in this case, it's played for laughs.


"**High on Meteor Cookies"**

"Hey, Draco," Shadowcobra spoke to Draco who was watching a movie with Jinx on the couch.

"Yes, Shadow?" Draco answered.

"I left some cookies in a tupperware. Have you seen it?" Ichijyo asked.

"Chocolate chip?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, it was. I made them earlier," Shadowcobra answered.

"Oh, I think Beast Boy, Cyborg and Pluto took them," Draco answered. "I made them some food and left it on the counter. They must've taken the cookies by mistake."

"I see..." Shadowcobra sighed. "Excuse me." He then walked away.

"You think he's upset about the cookies?" Jinx asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe. I sometimes find it hard to read him," Draco answered.

* * *

Shadowcobra sat in front of his computer and logged into Smart Brain mainframe. Then, through the mainframe, he connected to the satellite, "Now...where are you..."

The cookies he had baked were 'special cookies' meant for relaxation purposes. Sometimes, Shadowcora got so stressed that not even meditation worked. So, he made a batch of cookies for himself. Due to his physiology, the cookies wouldn't affect him severely. However, it would definitely affect the trio on their camping trip.

He did not want to miss it.

* * *

Pluto, Cyborg and Beast Boy were on a camping trip in the desert to watch the meteor shower. According to Cyborg, it was a once in a lifetime experience. With their tents and gear set up, they sat down on lawn chairs to relax before night fell.

"You know, it was nice of Draco to pack all this food for us," Cyborg said as he pointed to the tupperware filled with food.

"Kid's always been thoughtful," Pluto smiled fondly. "Also, a great cook. Still surprised that a rich kid likes him knows how."

"Hey, dudes," Beast Boy grinned. "Wanna have some cookies?"

* * *

Shadowcobra watched them on his computer screen and smiled, "And so it begins..."

* * *

It was night and the trio were on their lawn chairs looking up at the night's sky. From the looks of it, they appeared to be slightly under the effect of some kind of substance.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?" Pluto asked. Beast Boy chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"It's your Japanese accent, dude," Beast Boy chuckled. "It's weird." He then mimicked with a fake Japanese accent, "'The stars are pretty, aren't they'?" Cyborg laughed as well.

"Those stars...like diamonds in the sky..." Cyborg smiled. "Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are..."

"That's beautiful, dude. You should write that down," Beast Boy suggested. "So, how long until the meteors get here?"

"They don't get here, BB. The Earth just moves in their path," Cyborg clarified.

Pluto grinned, "I can feel it! I can feel the Earth moving!" He then panicked, "It's going too fast! Guys, make it stop!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared to be concentrating, but their faces made it look like they were constipating and they relaxed, "Done."

"Thanks," Pluto smiled.

* * *

Shadowcobra covered his mouth and snickered. Oh, he needed to get Raven to see this.

* * *

Cyborg, Pluto and Beast Boy were lying on the ground and staring up at the sky.

"I hate my name," Beast Boy admitted. "It's Garfield. Garfield. I'm named after a cartoon cat."

"Hey, I'm made of metal," Cyborg smiled. "I'm practically invincible. Maybe even so invincible I could be the king...the King of Rabbits!"

"I lost my virginity to my cousin," confessed Pluto.

"You know what would be a good name?" Beast Boy asked. "Angelo. It has Angel and Jello in it."

"The rabbits would worship me as their god and I would be a kind king...for a while," Cyborg's face turned sinister.

"Hey, guys. Call me Angelo from now on," Beast Boy requested.

"She just looked good in that bikini and we got drunk," Pluto confessed. "One thing led to another and we slept together."

"I will rule the rabbits with an iron fist and if they disobey me, they'll be forced to give me good luck," Cyborg stated.

"Angelo the Animal Man! I like that!" Beast Boy grinned.

* * *

Raven stared at the computer then turned to Shadowcobra who was chuckling.

"OK, that is funny," Raven pointed.

"Yes, I can't believe Pluto slept with his cousin."

* * *

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Pluto were seated around the campfire as Beast Boy finished telling a story.

"And he woke up, turned his head...only to see...IT WAS HIS COUSIN!" Beast Boy finished and Cyborg laughed.

Pluto did not look amused and said, "We were second cousins!"

Beast Boy mimicked in a Japanese accent, "'We were second cousin'!" Cyborg laughed harder.

* * *

"You're recording this, right?" Raven asked.

"I've been recording this from the start, Raven. I am never going to let anyone forget this," he told her.

* * *

The boys had finished all the food in the food cooler. Beast Boy was trying to see if they had anything left, with Pluto and Cyborg standing by.

"Is there anymore pudding?" Pluto asked.

"No, dude! It's gone!" yelled Beast Boy.

"What about Slim Jims? Do we still got Slim Jims?" Pluto begged.

"Cy used them to eat his pudding!"

"Oh, I remember," Cyborg smiled. "That was good."

"Dude, we're starving here!" snapped Beast Boy. "We need to eat and you are not eating me because I can turn into a turkey!"

"Um...turkey..." drooled Cyborg and Pluto.

"I wish they had 7-Elevens here!" Pluto then grabbed his bag and opened it, "Aha!" He took out a tupperware, "Draco made us brisket!"

"Get the forks!" ordered Cyborg as Pluto opened the tupperware.

"We don't need forks!" Pluto scooped the meat up, "It's so tender, it falls apart in your hands!"

"YES!" Cyborg yelled.

"And look! Roasted carrots and potatoes!" Beast Boy held up another tupperware in celebration.

"YEAH!" they cheered.

As they ate, Pluto wondered, "Hey, guys. I have the feeling we're forgetting something."

The meteor shower was taking place, but none of the three noticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Shadowcobra were both seated on a boulder, watching the meteor shower together.

"It's truly a beautiful sight," admired Raven, appreciating the view. "Do you think the guys are seeing this?"

"In their condition, I doubt it. Though, I will send them pictures," said Shadowcobra as he raised a camera.

* * *

**Based on an episode of the Big Bang Theory, specifically "The Adhesive Duck Deficiancy".**


End file.
